


Q: Mourning

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what I'm doing here, Jean-Luc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q: Mourning

I don’t know what I’m doing here, Jean-Luc. I offer you the stars, the chance to see the final frontier like no pitiful human body ever could, and you _refuse_? In favor of being stuffed in a photon torpedo and shot into space! I know perfectly well you don’t find my company that intolerable—sometimes you even admit it.

Was it the party? All your loyal crew members and old lovers talking about how extraordinary you are? I could have arranged _that_ , and with more interesting hors d’oeuvres too. I don’t understand, Jean-Luc.

I think I’ll miss that the most.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this drabble meme](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/118415685673/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-s-and-ill-write-a), for vanishinghitchhiker's prompt "Q, Mourning." Also beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker!


End file.
